Secreto a Voces
by NeSLY
Summary: “Entre Sasuke y Naruto hay una relación que va más allá de la amistad. Muchos lo han notado. Sin embargo, hay quienes todavía no se resignan. Y Sasuke tendrá que demostrárselos, así tenga que ir de uno en uno. Naruto es únicamente suyo”
1. Sakura

**Secreto a Voces **

**CAPITULO 1: **Sakura

Sakura ha descubierto algo muy particular.

Los ojos de Naruto brillan con fuerza cuando encuentran algo que verdaderamente le agrada, sus ojos se abren un poco más de lo normal y sus mejillas, dependiendo de la situación suelen adornarse de un particular carmín que a ella se le hacía costumbre de vez en cuando en el momento que le hablaba en ese entonces a un adolescente Uchiha Sasuke.

Sin embargo, ahora ella se encuentra frente a Naruto con las manos extendidas y una pequeña cajita sobre ellas. Hoy diez de Octubre, Sakura ha encontrado el momento perfecto para poder hablar seriamente con su rubio amigo, con su inseparable amigo desde la infancia, quien a diferencia de cualquier otra persona la ha cuidado aunque ella, quizás no lo mereciera.

-¿Pa…para mi, Sakura-chan?- y aunque resulte tonto que un muchacho de dieciséis años como lo es Naruto se ponga de esa manera por un simple regalo, Sakura sonríe. Por que si Naruto tiene un sonrojo casi imperceptible en sus mejillas, ella prácticamente es un semáforo andante

-Claro que si, idiota ¿De quien más es el cumpleaños hoy?-

-Pues puede ser de otra persona y a lo mejor…-

-Naruto- toma un poco de aire, intentando no gritar y sacar ese lado impulsivo que ella posee en su interior –Tómalo, es para ti-

-¡Muchas gracias, Sakura-chan!- aquella incomparable sonrisa hace aparición, lo que le demuestra que nada importa más que ver aquella alegría reflejada en los ojos de Uzumaki.

Haruno Sakura reconoce de inmediato a la figura que acababa de aparecer de la nada detrás de Naruto, no en vano estuvo enamorada de él por varios años –Dobe- la grave y gruesa voz del único Uchiha que habita en Konoha llama la completa atención de Naruto que gira con su sonrisa todavía resplandeciente

-Mira Teme, Sakura-chan me ha dado mi primer regalo de cumpleaños-

-Hm-

Sasuke ha hecho una pequeña mueca, como si el pequeño regalo en las manos de Naruto no tuviera ningún valor en especial y Sakura aunque guarde todavía un gran cariño por el azabache ha arrugado el entrecejo –¿Por qué haces esa cara, teme?-

-Te alegras por tan poco, usuratonkachi-

-Pues para mi es de lo mejor por que me lo ha regalado, Sakura-chan-

Y Sakura no puede evitar sonreír orgullosa, con un sonrojo liviano en sus mejillas, sin contar por supuesto con lo bien que se ha sentido el ver como Sasuke arruga las cejas molesto, sobre todo por el comentario –Me… preguntaba si podíamos ir al Ichiraku- por fin, después de un largo tiempo en el que hubiera permanecido callada, Sakura logra hablar mirando fijamente a Naruto, reparando después de unos segundos en la expresión parca del Uchiha –Los tres- termina por agregar.

-No me interesa- rápidamente Sasuke contesta, y aunque a la ojiverde la respuesta le haya agradado, puesto que necesita de un momento a solas con Naruto sabe que para el rubio la presencia del Uchiha siempre va a ser indispensable

-Pero es el cumpleaños de Naruto, podríamos pasar un tiempo los tres juntos. Como en los buenos tiempos-

Naruto sonríe, por supuesto antes las palabras de Sakura y su predisposición por que los tres recuperen parte del tiempo que les fue arrebatado durante su camino entre la niñez y la adolescencia, por lo que entusiasmado como muchas veces suele mostrarse, asiente, fervientemente y con mucho entusiasmo.

-Esa es una estupenda idea, Sakura-chan ¿Qué dices Sasuke?-

-Todo lo que dice ella te parece estupendo, dobe-

Sakura no pudo evitar retroceder un paso ante el pronombre usado tan despectivamente por Sasuke, del muchacho que por voluntad propia había decidido que fueran todo el tiempo solo amigos. Y es en ese momento, en el que los afilados ojos de Uchiha Sasuke, con ese penetrante color negro. Cuando ella comienza a entender muchas cosas. Esa taladrante mirada acaba de transmitirle muchos más sentimientos que los que ella hubiera querido ver.

-No seas tan arisco, baka- cuando ve el sonriente rostro de Naruto descomponerse en uno de molestia, Sakura comprende que no va a permitir que Sasuke arruine ese día

-No importa Naruto, si Sasuke-kun no quiere venir es por que seguramente tiene otras cosas que atender-

En una costumbre que no comparten, Sakura logra aferrarse al brazo del ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente logrando de este modo que Naruto olvide todo gesto de molestia y pase a un estado de estupefacción -¿Sa…Sakura-chan?-

-Vamos a almorzar, Naruto-

Lo ve asentir, con el cuerpo rígido y los pasos mecánicos, seguramente por el nerviosismo que le ha provocado al acercársele tanto y mientras va caminando, del brazo de Uzumaki, no puede evitar ladear ligeramente su rostro donde unos pasos más atrás Uchiha Sasuke la mira con rabia aprensada, velozmente vuelve su mirada hacia el afrente, temerosa por aquella expresión en el rostro del azabache.

Justo el día de hoy, Sakura acaba de descubrir la verdadera razón por la que Sasuke la rechazaba sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de pensarlo o siquiera dejarla terminar de hablar.

+++--+++

-…Y el muy idiota es un egoísta por que tan solo piensa en él y nada más que en él, es como si no le importara en lo más mínimo el hecho de que yo soy su mejor amigo y de que hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos y por separado también. Es mi cumpleaños y el muy imbécil es incapaz de decir aunque sea 'Felicidades, idiota' aunque claro el idiota estaría demás, pero ya sería costumbre. Sasuke no tiene ningún tacto con las personas-

A veces… Naruto es tan desesperante.

Y Sakura lo sabe muy bien por que a pesar de que no quiere admitirlo, si bien Sasuke no ha estado presente durante el almuerzo, finalmente si ha estado presente, pero por que Naruto no ha dejado de mencionarlo un solo momento. Deja el tazón de ramen a medio comer y apoya un codo sobre el mesón para después colocar su quijada sobre su mano, dispuesta a observar a Naruto mientras él continua con su monólogo, dándose tiempo tan solo para respirar o comer de vez en cuando.

-¿No lo crees, Sakura-chan?-

Sakura, después de pasársela viéndolo por un largo rato y de decidir que lo mejor es obviar sus palabras tan solo decide asentir –Si, tienes razón Naruto-

-Por supuesto que la tengo, Sasuke es indudablemente un completo idiota-

-¿Por qué no dejamos el tema y paseamos por ahí?-

-¿Pasear… como en una…?-

-¿Cita?-

Sakura sonríe, principalmente por la manera en la que el muchacho ha carraspeado intentando mostrarse como un adulto, que obviamente todavía no es –Si es lo que Sakura-chan quiere, por mi no hay problema-

-Muy bien, entonces vamos a dar un paseo por la aldea-

+++--+++

El paseo después de todo no resultó tan buena idea.

A cada paso que daban se encontraban con algún amigo o compañero que le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños al rubio. Uno que otro acompañado por un pequeño presente, sin contar por supuesto con el pequeño Konohamaru y sus dos amigos, Udon y Moegui. Quienes no se les despegaron como en dos horas.

Finalmente el atardecer había llegado, y feliz con la idea de por lo menos haber pasado toda la tarde junto al rubio, Sakura se decide por hablar a solas con él, apenas el sol empiece a ponerse, para darle tal vez un ambiente más cálido, por no decir romántico al asunto.

Pero cuando el lugar comienza a oscurecerse a una velocidad verdaderamente sorprendente, Sakura comprende que va a llover, todos los puestos comienzan a cerrarse y como era de esperarse Naruto le propone dejarla en su casa antes de que el clima empeore, lastimosamente la lluvia logra alcanzarlos mucho antes y no les toca más que refugiarse en el interior del Ichiraku, visitándolo por segunda vez en ese día.

-Voy al baño, regreso en un momento-

-De acuerdo. Yo te espero, Sakura-chan-

Se mira en el espejo con su cabello cayéndole por los hombros y su ropa empapada completamente, arregla como puede su ropa y cabello, pensando en que Naruto se encuentra en la misma situación que ella, y que no estaría mal fijarse en que tan bien se le apega la ropa al menor, después de todo Naruto es un ninja, y como tal su cuerpo se mantiene en forma.

Sacude su cabeza con fuerza, se está convirtiendo en una maldita pervertida.

Sale del baño moviendo un poco sus cabellos, con la intención de total de no comportarse igual que sus tontos pensamientos, sin embargo al escuchar la voz de Naruto dirigida a otra persona no puede evitar paralizarse por unos segundos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, teme?- Sasuke se encuentra en el umbral de la entrada al Ichiraku con un paraguas cubriéndolo de la lluvia

-Como no llegabas pensé que estarías aquí. Este parece tu segundo hogar-

-No digas idioteces- a pesar de que puede distinguir a Naruto de espaldas, Sakura notó visiblemente como el rubio se cruzaba de brazos –Además… ¿Por qué te importa si llego o no al departamento?-

-Nunca pasas más de cuatro horas alejado de mí, así que fue extraño el no percibir tus gritos y torpezas dentro del departamento- Sakura abre sus ojos con sorpresa, cuando ve a Naruto desviar el rostro y puede ver su perfil, con la mirada en el piso aparentemente avergonzado por el leve azoramiento en las mejillas del ojiazul

-I…idiota. No digas esas cosas tan a la ligera que podrían mal interpretarse-

-¿Mal interpretarse?- Sasuke enarca una ceja –Pero si no he dicho nada más que la verdad- un pequeño rayo los ilumina por un par de segundos y Sakura sabe que debe hacerse presente y dejar de escuchar esa conversación

-¡Ya cállate! Y mejor ándate, Sasuke- por el movimiento de Naruto, Sakura puede ver claramente como el rubio ahora mira a los ojos al azabache –Estoy esperando a Sakura-chan que está en el baño y voy a dejarla en su casa-

Por un momento la pelirosa puede ver como las facciones de Sasuke cambian a una de molestia y su sandalia mojada por la lluvia resbala ligeramente con el agua que ha escurrido de ella debido a la lluvia, no hace mucho ruido pero si el suficiente como para que Naruto gire de improvisto y ella se vea obligada a esconderse -¿Sakura-chan?- su corazón late con fuerza y aunque no sabe muy por que, no quiere que Naruto sepa que los ha estado escuchando.

-Por cierto…- la voz de Sasuke la ha salvado aunque no sabe si es apropósito -¿Cierto que es tu cumpleaños?-

-Vaya… hasta que por fin lo has recordado- vuelve a asomarse para ver como la total atención de Naruto esta otra vez en Sasuke

-No lo he recordado. Konohamaru llegó en la tarde a punta de gritos a buscarte para desearte feliz cumpleaños. Acompañado por su puesto de ese par de inútiles que tiene por amigos-

-¡No les digas así, teme!- Vuelve a esconderse otra vez cuando le parece que sus ojos se han cruzado con los oscuros de Uchiha, sin embargo descarta la idea cuando nota que la conversación continua. Después de todo, Sasuke no permitiría que la conversación continuara si hubiera alguien espiándolos. Sea cual sea el tema que hablaran –Ellos son unos niños increíbles-

-Da igual, también vine para darte tu regalo de cumpleaños-

-¿Tu…?- la voz de Naruto tiembla y Sakura no duda en volver a asomarse -¿Tu… me has comprado algo… a mi?-

-No he comprado nada, ya te dije que me entere apenas hace unas horas de tu cumpleaños-

-Entonces ¿Qué es?-

La mano de Sasuke se acerca peligrosamente al mentón de Naruto levantándolo un poco, debido al par de centímetros que Sasuke sigue teniendo más que Naruto y aunque no quiere aceptarlo Sakura sabe lo que seguirá a continuación y por lo mismo su corazón no deja de violentarse contra su pecho ante la sorpresa –Feliz cumpleaños, dobe- y apenas las palabras quedan flotando en el aire, desde donde se encuentra, sus ojos verdes pueden ver a la perfección como los labios de Sasuke se juntan con los de Uzumaki Naruto, su supuesto mejor amigo.

Abrir la boca, fue inevitable, es más. Casi ni notó el instante en que esto ocurrió. Su sorpresa ante lo que ocurría ante sus ojos era mayor a lo que podía asimilar.

-Sa… ¿Qué fue eso?- la voz de Naruto, extrañamente pasiva llega a sus oídos, sacándola un poco de su estupor

-Ya te dije, tu regalo de cumpleaños-

-Pero… eso ha sido un beso-

-Un beso que es tu regalo- un rayo vuelve a iluminarlos y a pesar de todo el corazón de Sakura sigue latiendo con la misma intensidad –Alégrate dobe, no todos tienen ese privilegio-

-¿Privilegio?- ve a Naruto apretar sus puños -¡Déjate de decir idioteces, teme! Que yo nunca te he pedido nada similar. Anda a regalar tus asquerosos besos a quienes de verdad los quieran. Y ya vete que estoy esperando a Sakura-chan-

-¿No te gusto entonces?-

-No-

-Entonces… ¿Por que te sonrojaste?-

Un silencio se hace parte del momento y por la pequeña sonrisa que aparece en el rostro de Sasuke, sonrisa que ella jamás había visto, Sakura puede suponer, sin temor a equivocarse de que Naruto se ha vuelto a sonrojar, esta vez con mayor intensidad posiblemente –Vete de una vez por todas. Nadie te ha llamado y ya se me quitaron las ganas de verte-

-¿Tenías ganas de verme?-

-¡Agh!- Naruto levanta un puño golpeando el rostro de Sasuke quien retrocede unos pasos con la sombrilla en sus manos todavía -¡Ya vete, idiota!-

-Nos vemos luego- Sakura se endereza cuando Sasuke le ha enviado una de esas miradas prepotentes directamente a sus ojos. No es a Naruto, no es a nadie más. Esa mirada es única y exclusivamente para ella, por lo que un escalofrío indescriptible la ha recorrido al ser conciente de que Sasuke sabía de su presencia desde el comienzo.

+++--+++

En el camino a casa, luego de que la lluvia se hubiera calmado Sakura no puede evitar mirar discretamente los labios de Naruto, los ha visto siquiera unas veinte veces y de las veinte veces, unas cuatro veces a descubierto a Naruto rozando con la yema de sus dedos sus propios labios.

-Bueno… gracias por traerme- Naruto parece sorprenderse al notar que ya se encuentran frente a la residencia Haruno y sin saber que más hacer decide sonreír

-No es nada, Sakura-chan- en el momento en que Naruto pretende comenzar a alejarse, Sakura no puede evitar ese impulso que le grita que termine de comprobar lo que ya supone.

-Naruto- el rubio gira con una sonrisa en el rostro –Mi regalo… ¿Te ha gustado?-

-Por supuesto que si, Sakura-chan-

-Ya veo…- se acerca lentamente sin saber muy bien como escoger sus siguientes palabras, y conciente de que Naruto tiene en sus bolsillos un par de regalos más, toma un poco de aire e intenta parecer ingenua a su pregunta –Entonces… ¿Ha sido el mejor regalo que te han dado el día de hoy?-

El rostro de Naruto se queda impávido por unos segundos, antes por supuesto de volver a su estado normal de alegría –Si, Sakura-chan- la ojiverde no puede evitar que la sonrisa vuelva a su rostro –Ha sido el mejor regalo que me han dado en toda la tarde- y tan pronto escucha esa última declaración, toda sonrisa se borra -¡Nos vemos!- levanta la mano, igual que lo hubiera hecho Naruto a modo de despedida.

Y mientras lo ve alejarse, Sakura entiende que lo mejor ha sido que después de todo no le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos, en cierta extraña y retorcida forma le agradece a Sasuke que le hubiera permitido presenciar aquel inesperado acto, puesto que le ha evitado un triste y patético rechazo por parte de su rubio amigo.

Sakura lo comprende, el mejor regalo de la tarde ha sido el de ella. Y Naruto lo ha dejado bien en claro.

_Ha sido el mejor regalo que me han dado en toda la tarde_

Sin embargo, Sakura también entiende, que el regalo de Sasuke ha sido por la noche.

**FIN CAPITULO UNO **


	2. Sai

**Secreto a Voces**

**Capitulo 2: **Sai

Naruto ha sido presa una vez más de la indiscreción de Sai.

Por eso en este momento, en el cual, Sai se encuentra observando fijamente a su amigo quien con una mueca extraña en el rostro, obviamente se debate entre golpearlo o no. Es que el muchacho de cabello negro se pregunta ¿Por qué el rubio tiene que ser tan reservado?

Sai puede ser muchas cosas, y él mismo lo tiene presente, su indiscreción a veces puede rayar en lo incrédulo o hasta ingenuo, pero Sai sabe muy bien, al igual que muchos de sus compañeros o amigos, que aquel desconocimiento no es culpa de él.

Es debido a eso que su pregunta sigue colgando en el aire, sin que él termine de entender el por que ha descolocado tanto al ojiazul que en este momento se sacude los cabellos, con algo muy parecido a la exasperación en sus facciones.

_¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales?_

Sai verdaderamente no le encuentra nada de malo, es una pregunta como cualquier otra y el día de hoy tan solo le ha dado por instigar un poco en la casi nada secreta vida de Uzumaki Naruto e igual como muchos dicen por ahí, Sai espera que Naruto lo sorprenda con su respuesta, sin embargo el que en este momento el rubio se haya levantado, dando vueltas en un largo de un metro le hace preguntarse seriamente a Sai ¿Por qué le ha incomodado tanto su pregunta?

-¡¿Por qué demonios quieres saber algo como eso?!-

La pregunta, algo exaltada, cabe recalcar. Ha llegado tal y cual fue expuesta, inesperada y sin ningún mensaje oculto, completamente directa y sincera, exactamente como es Naruto, por lo que al distinguir aquel gesto en el que las cejas rubias se unen, Sai no ha podido evitar sonreír.

-El otro día leí en un libro que es lo más normal que un amigo le pregunte a otro cosas como esas o siquiera que hablen sobre el tema. En especial si son hombres-

Cuando un suspiro se escapó de los labios de Naruto, comprendió de inmediato que no podía refutar aquella información, puesto que desde hace mucho tiempo, sin que las palabras fueran necesarias, ellos habían pasado de simples compañeros de equipo, a verdaderos amigos.

-Eres… en realidad a veces no sé como eres, Sai-

Esta vez la sonrisa de Sai se amplió –Pues yo si sé como eres en realidad- una pequeña sonrisa, que a Sai ya le estaba haciendo falta apareció, vislumbrando por un momento los oscuros ojos del azabache –Tu reacción tan impulsiva por la pregunta no hace más que demostrarme que la respuesta es un 'No' ¿Verdad? Después de todo sino fuera, así aquello no te alteraría tanto-

-Sai- Naruto suelta un poco de aire y sonríe con una aventurera felicidad –Dejemos las cosas así ¿De acuerdo?-

-Esta bien- el muchacho unos cuantos centímetros más alto que el rubio se ha levantado con pasividad de su asiento y ha vuelto ha sonreír, comprendiendo que no ha sido quizás el mejor momento -¿Vamos por ramen?-

-¡Esas palabras si me gustan, dattebayo!-

La sonrisa y entusiasmo de Naruto han vuelto a aparecer, Sai se siente revitalizado con aquello y aquel estremecimiento en su estómago que nació en el preciso instante en que Uzumaki colocó sus brazos por encima de sus hombros, logra dejarlo confundido.

+++--+++

-¿Amor?-

Naruto con los tallarines todavía en su boca, a falta de buenas costumbres, habla con despreocupación, como si realmente no le importara lo que el resto pensara –Debes comer y luego hablar, Naruto-kun- Sai, quizás inconciente de lo que hacía, toma una pequeña servilleta que había sobre el mesón y con mucho cuidado limpió el pequeño líquido que escurría por la comisura de los labios del rubio –Si la Gondaime te viera de seguro se pondría a gritar como histérica- Sai continúa con total tranquilidad con aquello, sin percatarse de todas las miradas que se han posado sobre ellos –Después de todo, si quieres convertirte en Hokage, cuando te reúnas con otras personas deberás demostrar tus modales-

Cuando no ha quedado rastro de ramen en Naruto, Sai se da por complacido y sonríe con amplitud sin entender muy bien de donde han salido el par de suspiros que logró escuchar, así que decide ignorarlos, de algún modo sabe que aquel gesto ha durado más de lo debido, pero como Naruto no objeto problema por ello, tampoco se preocupó.

-Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso, Sai- el rostro semi sonrojado de Naruto lo alegra, aquellas reacciones, extrañamente solo en él le agradan –No soy una chica para que hagas esas cosas-

-Hasta que no aprendas a comer adecuadamente, lo seguiré haciendo-

-Da igual… ¿Por qué ahora andas con tantas preguntas? Y además… ese tipo de preguntas-

Sai eleva la mirada hacia el techo que hay en el lugar, buscando alguna respuesta adecuada para el momento y la situación en la que se encuentran, así que con la intención de no mentirle a su ojiazul compañero y con la franqueza a flor de piel, decide simplemente decir la verdad.

-Por que creo que me gustas, Naruto-kun-

Naruto se atoró, eso fue visible y audiblemente percibido por todos los del local, su rostro, rojo por aquel acto que precipitó sus sentidos y le opacó por un segundo sus vías respiratorias, producto de las siempre imprudentes palabras de Sai lo han puesto en este estado. Por lo que un par de palmaditas en la espalda han sido la solución.

-¿Mejor?- Sai puede ver como Naruto asiente y luego bebe un poco de agua para intentar calmarse, seguido por supuesto de un largo suspiro y un gesto de resignación, que a Sai no le ha gustado

-No bromees con esas cosas, Sai- la seriedad en la voz de Naruto y por como no se ha atrevido a mirarlo fijando sus ojos azules en el vaso ahora vacío logran que Sai deje para más tarde su incompleta confesión de amor.

-¿Quieres mi ramen?-

-¿Eh?- Naruto lo ve asombrado, especialmente por el abrupto cambio de tema –Pero… tú compraste ese Sai, yo puedo pedir otro ¡Oji…!-

-Esta bien, toma el mío. No tengo mucha hambre después de todo- Sai aplica ese gesto que sabe que a Naruto le gusta, ladea su rostro y muestra una sincera sonrisa. De esas que en un par de ocasiones Naruto ha alabado, por ser de aquellas que verdaderamente vale la pena ver.

El posible próximo Hokage hace un puchero antes de tomar el tazón entre sus manos y empezar a comer el ramen casi sin tocar que Sai le ha ofrecido –No se por que siempre haces lo mismo- mastica descuidadamente sintiendo incluso como un pequeño tallarín se le escapa de la boca –Me invitas a que vayamos a comer juntos y siempre terminas dándome tu plato, deberías alimentarte mejor-

Sai vuelve a repetir el gesto de hace unos minutos, tomando una servilleta y limpiado la comisura de los labios en Naruto, quien ha vuelto a intimidarse con aquel gesto –Lo hago por que sé lo mucho que a Naruto-kun le gusta el ramen- Naruto es conciente de la prolongada mirada de Sai en sus labios, sin embargo prefiere omitir comentarios –Y si Naruto-kun es feliz, Sai también lo es-

Esas palabras fueron más que suficientes.

Ambos deciden sonreír.

Y los suspiros se vuelven a escuchar.

+++--+++

Konoha se ha vuelto aburrida.

Sai no puede pensar en otra cosa mientras camina por las calles de la misma, sin ninguna misión a la vista, no es que le gustaran los problemas, pero cuando se ha acostumbrado a la aventurera vida que implica ser un ninja, y que de repente todo esté en aparente calma, es desesperadamente… aburrido.

Es más si no fuera por Naruto, Sai juraría que se volvería loco sin nada que hacer.

Ama pintar, entrenarse y todos sus infinitos pasatiempos pero la cotidianeidad y la costumbre, para un adolescente como lo es él, aunque eso a los ancianos jefes de esa aldea a veces se le olvide, mandándolo a misiones en extremo peligrosas, y no es queje… le gusta su vida tal y como es.

Pero a veces le ha resultado impredecible el preguntarse… ¿Cómo hubiera sido su vida y la de sus amigos si hubieran crecido en un ambiente normal?

Aunque él no era la persona más adecuada para juzgar lo que era normal o no.

Han pasado varias horas desde que almorzó con Naruto, por lo que continúa caminando sin ningún problema hacía la salida de Konoha, dispuesto a distraerse un rato pintando algún paisaje que considere entretenido o por lo menos hermoso.

Por alguna razón, Naruto se le ha venido a la mente.

-¡Cállate teme!- los ojos desafiantes de Naruto observan con molestia al único Uchiha existente mientras este con la indiferencia a todo lo que da, simplemente eleva sus hombros en un gesto de despreocupación

-Solo digo la verdad-

-Lo que tú consideras verdad, idiota- Naruto bufa con molestia antes de girar y darle la espalda al azabache, dando por terminada su conversación –Me voy, ojala tú te atores con algo para no tener que escuchar tus odiosos comentarios-

Lo ve marcharse hacía el bosque, coincidencialmente hacía donde él también se dirigía.

Inmediatamente se siente observado y cuando ha girado para comprobar sus sospechas, el sharingan le es expuesto como una clara amenaza que como cada vez que se trata de Uchiha Sasuke, Sai simplemente ignora.

+++--+++

-Imbécil-

Naruto a la orilla de aquel gran lago, continúa al igual que desde hace diez minutos lanzando pequeñas piedras, haciéndolo más bien de manera autómata, concentrando especialmente en decir los insultos más rebuscados que se le puedan ocurrir, por lo tanto, Sai ya cansado de aquella actitud tan repetitiva y hasta insoportable decide por fin acercarse, esperando que el enojo del menor haya diminuido aunque sea un poco.

-Idiota, descerebrado, insensible- se acerca con pasos lentos pero gradualmente calculados, la mirada ahora más serena de Naruto lo intercepta y por un momento, el azabache llega a pensar que no hay nada más esencial en su vida que el verse reflejado en esos maravillosos ojos llenos siempre de vida –Hablas de Uchiha ¿Cierto?- Naruto afila su mirada no molesto con él, sino más bien con lo que la mención de Uchiha le recuerda -¿Me he equivocado?-

-Por supuesto que no- lo ve sentarse frente al lago con las piernas apenas flexionadas y Sai lo toma como una simple invitación o aceptación de su compañía

-Se han peleado otra vez- más allá de una pregunta, Sai lo dice con un tono acertado de afirmación y al mismo tiempo de resignación.

-Es un completo desgraciado, el muy bastardo-

-¿Me pregunto que te diría Tsunade-sama o Sakura si te oyeran hablar así?-

-Nada- los ojos de Naruto volvieron a estar sobre su rostro y Sai sintió una pequeña punzada en su estómago, al ver aquellos ojos con un pequeño tinte de picardía –Por que no les dirás nada ¿Verdad Sai?-

-¿Por qué no debería hacerlo?-

-Por que eres mi amigo-

-¿Y?-

Sai ha disfrutado completamente cuando los ojos y expresión de Naruto han cambiado completamente por uno muy parecido a la indignación, definitivamente a Sai le agrada lo muy expresivo que puede llegar a ser el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente. Le encanta, por que él nunca ha podido expresarse con tanta soltura como él, le encanta por que siente que a cada minuto aprende más de si mismo y los demás.

-Naruto- no termina de pronunciar aquel nombre, cuando se ha permitido acercarse lo suficiente como para que cuando Naruto ha girado despreocupadamente, al sentir sus narices rozarse, se quede completamente paralizado, puede sentir el cálido aliento del rubio sobre sus labios y sabe que no se acerca más ni realiza otro movimiento por el simple hecho de que sea Naruto quien decida lo que tenga que pasar.

Sin embargo, veinte segundos después, en los que ninguno ha hecho otra cosa que no sea mirarse directamente a los ojos. Sai comienza a exasperarse, por que Naruto no parece querer moverse y él simplemente no sabe como continuar.

-Sai… ¿Qué…?-

-Creo que…-

-Así que es en esto en lo que pierdes el tiempo todo el día, usuratonkachi- Inoportuno, como siempre lo ha sido desde que lo conoció, Uchiha Sasuke hace aparición, Sai piensa sinceramente que no puede ser coincidencia que cada vez que está a solas con el rubio, el Uchiha tenga que hacer aparición y que como siempre, Naruto se altere y se marche para continuar discutiendo con el azabache mayor quien siempre le sonríe con superioridad al notar que ha logrado demostrarle una vez más, que es él quien tiene más prioridad sobre el ojiazul -¿Y después dices que no tengo razón?-

Naruto se ha levantado desde el suelo y mira a Sasuke con enojo, igual que las veces anteriores ignorando todo a su alrededor excepto a Sasuke -¡Cállate teme!- aprieta sus puños con fuerza y cuando ve que Uchiha comienza a caminar seguramente de regreso a Konoha, pretendiendo ignorar a Naruto, Sai comprende de inmediato la intención de Uchiha, la intención clara de alejarlo de él, o por lo menos de que continúen a solas -¿Ahora me ignoras? ¿Qué clase de idiota eres, Sasuke?-

Y justo en el momento que Naruto ha dado el primer paso dispuesto a seguir al Uchiha, es cuando Sai decide que no va a permitir que el Sharingan andante vuelva a salirse con la suya, agarra de la mano a Naruto, lo hace con intención, no ha agarrado el brazo del menor, ha ido directamente a su mano y con cuidado ha entrelazado sus dedos, seguro de que ha hecho notar su presencia, sentado aún en el verde pasto decide no mirar al rubio quien seguramente se encuentra confundido con su actitud, por lo que agacha tímidamente su cabeza dejando que su pequeño flequillo tape, si es que puede un poco de sus ojos.

-Quédate- no sabe muy bien a que ha venido aquella muestra tan repentina de timidez, ni siquiera está muy conciente de cómo comportarse, solo sabe que desea más que nada, que por primera vez Naruto lo elija, una única vez a él –Por favor quédate un rato más conmigo, Naruto-kun- aprieta con un poco más de fuerza la mano contraria y sabe que aquella simple muestra de cariño a logrado descolocar a Naruto, haciéndolo sentir increíblemente bien.

Especialmente por que al igual que él, Naruto tampoco está acostumbrado a aquellas muestras de cariño.

Lo que le hace pensar ingenuamente a Sai por un segundo, de que podrían aprender juntos.

-Nos vemos más tarde, Sasuke- las palabras de Uzumaki han logrado hacerlo levantar la mirada tan solo para encontrarse con aquella resplandeciente sonrisa y cuando Naruto ha apretado también su mano, Sai puede sentir que no habrá mejor momento para sonreír en toda su vida

-Tsk- el bufido molesto por parte del azabache contrario, ni siquiera le ha molestado, por eso cuando siente que Naruto ha vuelto a sentarse sin soltarse del agarre, Sai sonríe aún más.

-¿Sabes por que me he molestado con Sasuke hace un momento?-

-No-

-Él dijo que yo te gustaba y que no me veías como un simple amigo- la sonrisa de Naruto en esta ocasión fue muy distinta, esta en cambio fue igual a aquellas que le mostraba cuando hablaba de Uchiha, en aquellos tiempos cuando todavía no lograba hacerlo regresar a la aldea –Que tu amistad era falsa y que solo usabas mi amistad para mantenerte a mi lado, que una amistad así no valía la pena-

-No se puede juzgar tan a la ligera lo que en realidad no se conoce- por algún motivo sus manos entrelazadas le estaban restando aquella facilidad y expresiva sinceridad que siempre tenía y cuando Naruto giró su rostro mirándolo con una gran sonrisa, Sai comprendió muchas cosas

-Eso mismo pensé yo, por encima de cualquier otro sentimiento yo sé y estoy seguro de que nuestra amistad es verdadera, de que antes que todo tú siempre me has considerado un amigo y que nuestra amistad nunca podrá ser falsa. Sin importar lo demás-

Lo sabía.

Naruto lo sabía, no estaba muy seguro desde cuando pero Naruto acababa de especificarle de que sus sentimientos por él, nunca habían sido un secreto. Se sentía extrañamente desnudo y por primera vez en toda su vida, desprotegido, terriblemente avergonzado y por la sonrisa sincera de Naruto, podía estar más que seguro de que toda esa mezcla de sentimientos eran perfectamente exteriorizados a través de su rostro.

Y se sintió feliz, por que estaba demostrando emociones, por que estaba sintiendo, por que estaba aprendiendo a reaccionar como las demás personas, y quiso llorar, por que no cabía de la emoción, pero algo en su interior se quebraba, sabía de algún modo extraño que si lloraba no sería solo y únicamente por que estaba aprendiendo a exteriorizar sus sentimientos. Por ello decidió que no lo haría.

Uzumaki Naruto.

El rubio siempre tenía algo bueno que enseñarle, y hoy acababa de tener una de las experiencias más valiosas en su vida, sin palabras de más, sin palabras de menos, Sai acababa de entender que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

+++--+++

Es viernes.

Una hermosa tarde de viernes en la que por costumbre sin establecer, los ninja de la misma generación se han otorgado el derecho de reunirse a almorzar y entre escándalos conversar, una reunión verdaderamente agradable a su parecer, por que a pesar de que Sai no logre llevarse completamente bien con Sakura por alguna razón se la han pasado conversando particularmente bien. Como si percibieran una empatía desconocida para ambos.

-Así que la vieja que tenemos por Hokage me dijo 'Olvídalo Naruto, esa es una misión solo para ANBU, algo que tú todavía no eres' ¿Puedes creer?- y las malas costumbres no se olvidan, Sai giró hacia su lado izquierdo, donde se encontraba el rubio hablando animadamente con Kiba y por supuesto sin mediar ni un poquito en primero debía comer y luego hablar

-¡Naruto!- Sakura a su lado casi lo deja sordo –No deberías expresarte de ese modo de Tsunade-sama-

-Pero… ella fue muy cruel con sus palabras, Sakura-chan- Naruto puso aquellos ojos que sabía podían derretir a cualquiera, y Sakura con sus sentimientos todavía a flor de piel desvió la mirada un tanto sonrojada y enojada con su propia actitud

-Aun así…-

Sai ignorante a la conversación tan solo tomó una servilleta con sus manos e inconciente de por que todo el mundo guardó silencio en cuanto comenzó a limpiar la comisura de los labios de Naruto, donde para variar estaba sucio de ramen, continuó con su costumbre de siempre, mientras Naruto con la tranquilidad habitual de la resignación, tan solo se dejó hacer.

Su mano, la cual sostenía la servilleta en la quijada de Naruto fue apretada con fuerza y al levantar la mirada e identificar con parsimonia al heredero Uchiha, Sai no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar –No lo vuelvas a hacer- sus ojos se enfrentaron a aquellos que pretendían intimidarlo –Lo haces ver como si fuera una niña ¿Acaso eso quieres? Que se vean más patéticos de lo que ya son-

-¡Idiota Sasuke! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan insoportable todo el tiempo?- Sasuke lo soltó algo desagradablemente cabe decir y luego de eso tomó asiento junto a Kiba, que por obviedad era el asiento más cercano a su rubio amigo, quien seguía despotricando desde su lugar -¡BAKA!-

-¿No sabes guardar silencio, verdad dobe? Ni siquiera por que hay otras personas intentando tener un agradable almuerzo- Sasuke realizó un pequeño gesto pidiendo un tazón –Tsk… que molesto que eres-

-¡¿Yo?!-

Sai no pudo evitar dejar de mirar al Uchiha, la manera en la que supuestamente de una manera indiferente continuaba con la pelea mientras que Naruto no hacía más que enojarse con cada indiferencia por parte del mayor, Sasuke lo había dejado claro, no quería que lo volviera a hacer.

Lo que le deja a Sai una gran interrogante... ¿Cuando de todos los días en que él ha limpiado a Naruto, el Uchiha los había visto?

¿Cuándo?

Si él en ningún momento había percibido su presencia.

Luego de un rato, Sai recuerda que no en vano Uchiha Sasuke fue entrenado por un sanin.

**FIN CAPITULO DOS**


	3. Ino

**SECRETO A VOCES**

**CAPITULO 3: **Ino

Ino ha descubierto que Naruto es muy, muy sexy.

Todo comenzó aquel día que en medio de una misión, le había tocado ir a buscarlo para avisarle que ya debían marcharse para continuar con lo debido, y todo habría sido completamente normal si al muy idiota no se le hubiera ocurrido escoger ese preciso instante para darse un baño en aquel lago que inadecuadamente era demasiado bajo y que apenas le llegaba hasta un par de centímetros más abajo del ombligo.

Aquella fue la visión más espectacular que jamás ha tenido de uno de sus amigos.

Cierto, había visto a sus otros compañeros en una situación similar, pero por alguna razón aquella simple imagen, del agua corriendo por ese tan bien formado cuerpo, por cada músculo, y una que otra cicatriz, había logrado hacer un 'clic' en su interior.

Es que después de todo… ¿A que mujer no le asombra ver un cuerpo como ese?

Sus marcados abdominales, sus músculos definidos, bíceps, tríceps, ese cabello, esos ojos, el tentador nivel del agua, como si jugara con sus emociones dejando a la vista justamente lo necesario. Y el agua ¡Oh, Dios! El agua corriendo por ese cuerpo. Ese definitivamente había sido el mejor día para Yamanaka Ino.

¡Demonios que Naruto esta bueno!

Y ella no lo había notado, se maldecía por ese error. Y cuando lo pensaba llegaba a la misma conclusión que cuando veía a Uchiha Sasuke, si esos dos se mantuvieran callados serían casi perfectos. Bueno lo de Naruto por escandaloso, pero lo de Sasuke por lo mordaz y extremadamente sincero que el muchacho puede llegar a ser, por no decir hiriente.

-Ha estado muy extraña.

-¿Mas? ¿Es eso posible?

-Aterradoramente parece que si es posible.

Ino los escuchaba, Shikamaru y Chouji de seguro hablaban de ella, no le importaba. En este momento solo se dedicaba a jugar con los palillos supuestamente a utilizar para comer, pero no tiene hambre. Sonríe ante la idea de que ella ha sido la que había sugerido que era hora de parar el entrenamiento e ir almorzar… _Coincidencialmente hacía el Ichiraku._

-Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino.

Es su voz, el cuerpo de Ino se enderezo y sus ojos azules brillaron.

El dueño de esa voz es Naruto.

-Hey, Naruto. ¿Cómo así por aquí?

-Chouji definitivamente no sabes como fingir el sarcasmo.

-¿Y quien dijo que quisiera fingir?

-Idiota.

Ino tan solo observa a Naruto, sentarse, conversar, reírse, enojarse.

Es curioso como de repente descubres fases tan fascinantes de una persona cuando descubres lo particular que puede llegar a ser, a Ino le faltan tan solo un par de querubines atrás y ella ya esta casi en el cielo. Ino siente que se ha enamorado.

-Ino ¿Cierto lo que me dijo Sakura?

-¿De que hablas?- Particularmente la voz emocionada de Naruto ha logrado sacarla de su ensoñamiento

-Me ha dicho que andas extraña, probablemente enamorada- Naruto la mira con un brillo en sus ojos, de repente golpea una de sus costillas en señal de camaradería -¿Es cierto? ¿Es cierto?

Naruto luce juguetón. ¡Diablos! Que no haga eso, le dan ganas de comerle la boca a besos cuando pone esa expresión. Luego de un rato, analiza la situación. Naruto esta invadiendo su espacio personal, tocando con sus dedo índice sus costillas en señal de juego, cerca, muy cerca, hablándole en voz baja, casi susurrante, preguntando si se ha enamorado.

Ino irremediablemente se sonroja.

-¡Eso no te incumbe, Naruto!

-¡Oh!- El rubio la señala directamente con una expresión divertida en el rostro –Te has sonrojado ¡Es cierto, dattebayo! ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es?

-¡Deja de ser entrometido, Naruto!

Ahora esta molesta pero todo enojo se esfuma cuando Naruto realiza un pequeño puchero con la boca –Mo~ Que aburrida, dattebayo- Ino prefiere ignorarlo y empieza a comer, tantas emociones de la nada le han abierto el apetito -…Igual que Sakura-chan.

No lo entendía. Se sonrojaba cual Hinata frente al ojiazul, siendo que hace unos minutos no hacía más que rememorar el momento más feliz de su vida. Uzumaki Naruto definitivamente era un ser capaz de despertar sentimientos muy extraños.

+-+-+-+

Un día después, Ino se decidió.

Conquistaría a Uzumaki Naruto.

Ocurrió particularmente esa mañana mientras ayudaba a su madre arreglando la florería, dejando un decorado muy especial en cada lugar, Sakura se había aparecido como si nada con una expresión muy particular en su rostro.

-¿Sabes? Me enamorado dos veces… y las dos veces me he equivocado- Sakura jugó con los pétalos de una hermosa roja mientras le hablaba, Ino simplemente no entendía –Pero siempre has estado tu para apoyarme, como el día del cumpleaños de Naruto. Por eso eres mi mejor amiga Ino, aunque no las pasemos peleando- Una sonrisa y se empezó a marchar –Igualmente cuando me necesites, ahí estaré para ti.

Sakura estaba rara.

Ino decidió ignorar aquello y empezar con su plan. _Conquistar a Uzumaki Naruto._

+-+-+-+

-A veces puedes llegar a ser muy imbécil.

-¿Mas que tu? Imposible, idiota.

-Sasuke… Eres despreciable.

-Lo sé.

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo, cualquier persona se ofendería, cualquier persona menos el anormal ese que tenía por mejor amigo, claro está. Sasuke se había levantado inusualmente de buen humor, dispuesto a enseñarle una técnica conjunta, que al final de todo no había salido tan bien como esperaban.

_Sasuke no era un buen maestro después de todo._

Es el destino, Sasuke lo sabe ese imbécil se demorara su tiempo en aprender, pero al final y al cabo, la aprenderá, de seguro ambos la mejoraran y será mejor que la original, por separado o juntos, ambos siempre saben como darle su propio sello cualquier cosa, mientras tanto a Sasuke no le toca más que llenarse de paciencia.

_Claro hasta que ella apareció._

-¡Naruto!

No fue difícil de darse cuenta, como le sonreía, como le hablaba, como a ratos jugaba ese cabello a su parecer demasiado largo y por supuesto por esa incesante y estúpida gana de estar tocando a cada momento el brazo del idiota. Yamanaka era tan asquerosamente evidente.

-¿Y bien, que dices Naruto?

-¿Esta noche?

-Si, todo Konoha estará ahí. Podemos recorrer los puestos mientras dan las doce y luego reunirnos con los demás a ver los fuegos artificiales.

-¡Me parece genial!- Naruto estalló de emoción, con los ojos más expresivos y emocionados que Ino o Sasuke pueden haber vistos antes –Nunca he estado en una feria, siempre tenía misión o… algo así- Naruto prefiere ignorar el tiempo atrás en el que prefería no salir para no ser mirado de mala manera –¡Pero definitivamente será una noche estupenda!

-Bien, entonces ¿Pasas por mi a las ocho?

-¿Pasar por ti?- Naruto de inmediato inclina la cabeza confundido sobre todo con aquello, Sasuke, él azabache tan solo a levantado una caja, cruzado de brazos se entretiene en ver como se va desarrollando todo –Pero… eso sería como una cita… ¿De verdad quieres que vaya por ti?

Ino se emociona. Naruto se ha sonrojado. Sasuke dibuja una mueca en su rostro.

-Claro que si, te espero Naruto.

Sacude su mano emocionada y empieza a alejarse, corriendo levemente hacía su casa, debe escoger la ropa adecuada para esa noche. No ha visto en momento alguno como Sasuke ha golpeado en la cabeza a Naruto. No ha visto que Sasuke se ha marchado también dejando a Naruto en medio de la calle confundido. Ino no ha visto nada de eso. O ha preferido no verlo.

+-+-+-+

El vestido rosa se veía bien, pero el amarillo era todavía mejor.

Pero se confundía con su cabello largo y pensaba hacerlo notar mucho esta noche, así que no quería algo que pudiera opacar a su cabello. Otro color tenía que ser. Tomó un Kimono blanco con el dibujo de flores negras distribuirse por todos lados, ese le agrado.

Lo puso encima suyo frente al espejo y sonrió gustosa.

-¡Tu!-

Sakura entra a su habitación a las seis de la tarde ese día, con varias bolsas de compras en la mano, pero sobre todo enojada, muy enojada. Ino definitivamente, en estos últimos días no entiende a su supuesta mejor amiga.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sakura?

-¡Fui a invitar a Naruto al Festival y me ha dicho que no hay problema, pero que primero tiene que ir a recogerte!-

-¡¿Qué?! EL muy idiota…- murmura frustrada la rubia –¿No capta acaso que es una cita? ¿Qué no debe invitar a nadie más?

-¡Naruto no! Pero ese no es el punto ¡¿Por qué lo has invitado?!

-¡¿Por qué me estas gritando?!

-¡Por que me da la gana!

-…¿Niñas?

-No pasa nada mamá- Ino logra deshacerse de su madre de inmediato, cerrando la puerta y medio sonriéndole -¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa, pelo de chicle?- Ino huele problemas

-Pasa que no puedes invitar a Naruto.

-¿Por qué?

-Por muchas razones que no comprenderías.

-Tu ya pensabas que me gustabas alguien ¿Por qué tanto drama ahora?

-Pensaba que tu amor por Sasuke-kun había renacido.

-¿A ti… Te gusta Naruto?

-¡Si!- Sakura se sintió atrapada y soltó las bolsas para tapar su boca -…Bueno, no. En realidad estoy intentando olvidar estos sentimientos.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?

-¡Que no debes salir con él!

-¡¿Y por que ibas a invitarlo a festival?!

-¡Pensaba ir con él y Sasuke-kun!

-¡Pues a la mierda tu plan!

Sakura cierra sus ojos por un segundo y agarra sus bolsas nuevamente.

-¡Bien! ¡Has lo que te de la gana! ¡Pero sigo siendo tu amiga, no lo olvides cuando me necesites!

Sakura sale e Ino siente que esa es la pelea más extraña que han tenido.

Por que molesta todavía, Sakura afirmó que seguía contando con ella.

+-+-+-+

¿Naruto es un idiota?

A Ino esta noche le ha quedado claro que si, pero extrañamente… _es un idiota tierno._

Grita, se molesta, se tropieza, no capta las indirectas pero aún así Naruto ha logrado que se divirtieran tanto, que por varias horas Ino ha olvidado su plan de conquista y ha pasado tan solo ha divertirse, ha olvidado lucir hermosa y perfecta con su cabello algo rizado y ha decidido reírse abiertamente ante las torpezas del rubio.

Ino ha sentido su corazón agitarse muchas veces.

Más cuando Naruto la ha descubierto mirándolo, pero el rubio no ha dicho nada, solo le ha sonreído y han seguido paseando, jugando y divirtiéndose, Ino ni siquiera se ha molestado cuando Kiba se les ha unido por un momento y luego hubiera desaparecido. Ino por alguna razón casi hasta había olvidado que era una cita.

Ino esa noche está feliz.

-¡Ino, mira!- La rubia comía un poco de algodón dulce cuando el grito entusiasmado de Naruto ha llamado su atención -¡Se parece a Sasuke, tebayo!- Ino rió abiertamente, bueno luego tapo su boca, pero logró reír. El muñeco era un gatito negro con el entrecejo arrugado, lucía enojado pero tierno. Verdaderamente encantador -¡Voy a conseguirlo!

-¿Eh?

Ino solo vio como Naruto pidió tres pelotas, dispuesto a jugar para poder ganarse el peluche, vio de reojo como un muchacho recibía un peluche luego de haber lanzado los tres pinos y de inmediato se lo entregaba a su novia quien emocionada lo besaba sin reparo. Ino se sonrojo ¿Naruto… haría lo mismo?

+-+-+-+

-¡Fallé!

Veinte minutos después y Naruto no ha podido ganar el bendito peluche. Ino consultó la hora y se dio cuenta de que en menos de media hora comenzarían los fuegos artificiales. Así que por el bien de su plan casi olvidado era mejor sacara a Naruto de su nueva aparente obsesión.

-Oye… Naruto…

-¡Lo logre!

-¿Qué?

Ino observó sorprendida como el rubio prácticamente saltó cuando hubo conseguido botar los tres pinos y el dueño del juego con rostro emocionado le daba por fin el preciado gato -¡Felicidades muchacho pensé que no lo lograrías! Y ten como recuerdo- el hombre le extendió algo que Ino no pudo ver, pero Naruto sonrió agradecido.

-¡Uzumaki Naruto logra todo lo que se propone! Gracias viejo…

Por fin Naruto estuvo frente a ella y recién entonces Ino vino a sentir el nerviosismo recorrerle el cuerpo entero –Es igualito a él dattebayo…- murmura Naruto viendo el pequeño peluche en sus manos, hasta que claro nota la mirada expectante de la rubia enfrente de él y entonces comprende su error –Ino… ¿Tú…?

_Esa duda…_

-Oh, no Naruto yo no…

_Ino lo comprendió._

-Es que yo no pensé que tu… bueno… Ino la verdad es que….

_Naruto nunca había pensado en regalarle el peluche._

-Esta bien, si se lo quieres regalar a Sakura no hay problema yo… Se que has estado enam…

-Pero no es para ella.

-¿Eh?

-Pensaba quedármelo ¡Para molestar al imbécil ese!

_Extrañamente eso no alivió el corazón de Ino._

-Oh… ya entiendo…

_Pero prefirió sonreír._

-Esta bien, entonces.

-Pero pensé que esto te gustaría más. Préstame tus llaves- Ino solamente asiente mientras busca las llaves en su pequeño bolso y apenas se las extiende al rubio este comienza a colocar un pequeño llavero –Me lo ha dado el dueño del juego, creo que por haber intentado tantas veces…- Naruto raca su nuca mientras luce avergonzado y eso para Ino basta.

-¿Una oruga?

Ino está verdaderamente sorprendida es un pequeño dije pero… ¿Por qué una oruga?

-Por que las orugas no importan como se vean, luego de un tiempo se convierten en hermosas mariposas. No importa como te veas Ino, no importa si estas luchando o estas tan hermosa como hoy. Finalmente dentro de ti hay una hermosa mariposa. Sin contar con que a las dos les gusta ser cercana a las flores.

Naruto sacude el dije un poco y la imagen de la oruga comienza a desvanecerse para pasar a ser una hermosa mariposa azul. Ino siente su corazón volver a agitarse. Se siente tal cual, una hermosa mariposa.

-Naruto… Yo…

-¡Oye, idiota!

Naruto rueda los ojos molesto e Ino ve ese precioso momento desvanecerse frente a sus ojos.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Sasuke imbécil?!

-Por que no me da la gana, ven quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Viste en mi frente esclavo personal de Sasuke? ¡Claro que no! Ahora estoy con Ino. No fastidies.

Inesperadamente Naruto la ha agarrado de los hombros, acercándola a su cuerpo. Ha vuelto a sonrojarse, con el dije todavía en sus manos. Ino sabe que necesita un poco de espacio y tiempo para acentuar la vaga idea de que Naruto puede dejar de gustarle para empezar a enamorarse de él.

-Anda Naruto por mi no hay problema.

-Pero…

-Anda… Solo no demores demasiado. Te espero frente al río, en el árbol que descansamos hace un rato. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

-Esta bien…

-No vayas a demorar demasiado…

-No te preocupes, regreso enseguida.

Ino agita la mano al igual que Naruto lo hace mientras se aleja de su vista junto a Sasuke. _Una mariposa ¿Eh?_ Ino sonríe, ha llevado el dije directo a su corazón. Ahora solo le queda esperarlo y confesarle sus sentimientos. Ino está verdaderamente feliz.

+-+-+-+

-¡Mira Sasuke, tu vivo retrato!

Naruto logró poner el peluche delante del rostro de Sasuke, sonriente a más no poder y al ver que el azabache parecía no emitir sonido alguno. Naruto prefiere ignorarlo y empezar a jugar con el peluche como si tuviera cinco años. Naruto se siente casualmente emocionado.

-Mo~... No le hagas caso, Nino. Es un amargado, pero tú eres más lindo.

-¿Nino?

-Claro, de minino.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. –Definitivamente eres un idiota.

-Tu mejor cállate. Y dime para que me has traído hasta acá.

Recién en ese momento Naruto se permite reparar en el hecho de que están muy alejados de todos, casi en el medio del bosque si no está mal ubicado, pero cuando ve los tres tallos de los árboles cortados, para Naruto no es difícil de distinguir el lugar. Se encuentran en el antiguo campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete.

_La nostalgia logra invadir a Naruto._

-Vaya… No venía aquí desde hace mucho tiempo- Recorre el lugar con algo de cuidado, mirando cada espacio semi iluminado como si en realidad no hubiera estado ahí desde hace años y a pesar de que lo desea un largo suspiro emite de sus labios –Este lugar guarda tantos recuerdos.

-Supuse que te gustaría venir.

-Gracias, Sasuke.

Naruto sonríe, con las lágrimas amenazando con salir.

Sasuke por un momento siente un hueco en el estómago, Naruto ha logrado sentarse sobre uno de los troncos y aún así le sonríe tan abiertamente, a pesar de los recuerdos, a pesar de todo. Naruto todavía le sonríe.

Los fuegos artificiales se encienden.

Y el lugar comienza a iluminarse. Naruto ha levanto la mirada al cielo, ilusionado como un niño pequeño por la belleza de los mismos, Sasuke sin embargo no ha dejado de observarlo. Pensó por un momento que correría a encontrarse con la rubia Yamanaka, pero Naruto al contrario, discretamente mientras observa los fuegos artificiales a apretado con fuerza el peluche en sus manos. Aunque solo lo sostiene con una mano, apenas de una de la garras. Naruto parece pedir un deseo.

-Naruto.

-¿Qué?

-Ven.

-¿Por qué siempre quieres darme ordenes? Ven tú.

Naruto parece ignorarlo y ha vuelto a mirar los fuegos artificiales, Sasuke decide en cambio llamar a su atención, así que sin el menor problema logra quitarle el estúpido muñeco. -¡Oye!

-Ven, Naruto.

De un salto el rubio baja de su improvisado asiento y estira una de sus manos dispuesto a recuperar el pequeño peluche. –Devuélvemelo.

-Claro- Sasuke luce tranquilo mientras le devuelve el peluche al rubio, pero apenas el ojiazul parece entretenido con el bendito gato. Sasuke aprovecha y con una mano en la espalda del rubio logra atraerlo a su cuerpo.

Su boca busca la contraria a pesar de la sorpresa inicial, puede ver a ratos como Naruto permanece con los ojos abiertos, pero luego de un rato cuando Sasuke vuelve a abrir sus ojos, Naruto ya ha cerrado los suyos. Y a pesar de que lo único que los une es su brazo atrayendo a Naruto. A Sasuke no le molesta que Naruto no lo abrace o algo parecido. Le basta tan solo, cuando Naruto ha dejado caer el pequeño gato al suelo.

_Sasuke está feliz, le ha ganado su primera batalla al peluche._

Decide alejarse luego de unos segundos cuando Naruto parece haberse cansado, Naruto no dice nada, solo lo mira a los ojos, Sasuke siempre a adorado esa forma que Naruto tiene para comunicarse tan solo con la profundidad de su mirada. Y a pesar de que han dejado de besarse sus cuerpos continúan todavía unidos, continúan estando demasiado cerca.

-…No es mi cumpleaños, Sasuke…

-Lo se, Naruto.

_..::.. Fuegos artificiales, eso fue lo primero que sentí, fue un beso provocado por terceros, un error, al menos eso dijeron todos, pero ese fue mi primer beso, cuando tenía apenas doce años… Y lo que me hizo sentir fue, como ver fuegos artificiales ..::.._

+-+-+-+

Ino esperó.

Dijo 'Esta bien, pronto llegara' cuando los fuegos artificiales hubieran empezado.

Mira el dije en sus manos y lo sacude cada tanto, tan solo para buscar ese mismo sentimiento que Naruto le produjo cuando él lo hubiera hecho, minutos atrás. Buscó ese sentimiento y sin embargo no lo encontró por eso decidió esperarlo.

Mira el hermoso cielo que se le muestra ahora, repleto de luces y colores brillantes que alumbraban el lugar, sus amigos de seguro estarían riendo y molestándose mutuamente en este momento. Le gustaría estar allí, pero Naruto pronto llegaría.

Mira el dije una vez más y sonríe, si, definitivamente Naruto pronto llegaría.

+-+-+-+

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando Shikamaru, Tenten, Kiba y Lee dejaron a Sakura sana y salva en su casa, el resto de sus amigos se habían ido quedando cada uno en su respectivo hogar. Se despidió con una sonrisa de todos y luego los observó marchase camino a la casa de Tenten, donde luego de eso ya cada uno agarraría para su casa nuevamente.

Supuso que sus padres ya estarían descansando así que decidió no hacer demasiado ruido. Así que mientras subía las escaleras de su casa, Sakura empezó a sacar las binchas que hace un rato adornaban su cabello y tarareando una pequeña canción recordó que en toda la noche no se había topado ni con Naruto ni Ino, así como tampoco con Sasuke.

El ruido de la puerta la hizo detenerse y bajar nuevamente. Miró el cielo oscuro a punto de llover a través de la ventana y se pregunto seriamente ¿Quién podía hacer visita a esta hora? Para cuando llegó hasta la puerta, Sakura ya tenía el cabello completamente suelto. Observó a la muchacha enfrente suyo y una sonrisa triste se posó en sus labios.

-Nunca regresó Sakura… Prometió que lo volvería enseguida y no lo hizo… Naruto nunca regresó…

Dos segundos después Sakura tenía a Ino abrazándola con fuerza, con los ojos a punto de llorar, cosa que luego de unos minutos la rubia ya no pudo evitar y se desahogo. Con Ino todavía abrazada a ella, Sakura encendió la luz de la sala y la llevo hacia los muebles donde la rubia mucho más cómoda continuó en su estado de desahogo.

Sakura notó algo particular. Durante todo lo que quedaba de la madrugada, en todo momento, Ino jamás soltó sus llaves, las apretaba fuerte cada tanto antes de volver a llorar con fuerza y murmurar algo parecido a 'Estúpido Naruto'

-De verdad empezaba a gustarme… mucho.

-Si, ya conozco ese sentimiento.

-¿De que hablas?

El rostro lloroso de Ino la enfrentó.

-Ino… ¿Con quien se marchó Naruto?

Yamanaka no es tonta, eso bastó para ella y volvió a hacer lo único que la hacía sentir realmente cómoda, por lo menos en estos momentos. Abrazar a su mejor amiga.

+-+-+-+

-Esa chica era realmente preciosa.

-Kiba-kun tiene razón.

-Sai ¿Tu que opinas?

-¿Notaron que Naruto no se apareció en toda la noche? Por lo menos yo no lo vi.

-Yo lo vi, estaba paseando con Ino. ¡Pero no cambies el tema!

A pesar de que se encontraban en el Ichiraku, esta vez a diferencia de la vez anterior, se encontraban casi todos los shinobi de esa generación reunidos. Ino lograba cada tanto beber un poco de su te mientras Sakura al igual que ella permanecía en silencio, le encantaba poder sentirse cómoda a pesar de no decir nada. En especial por que los hombres eran unos desconsiderados, cosa que ahora le beneficiaba, ya que no notaban su estado de mutismo.

Hinata y Tenten eran caso aparte, Sakura se había encargado de decirles que solo necesitaba pensar. Saco las llaves de su bolsillo y dejo que el pequeño dije de mariposa quedara colgando, lo observó dar vueltas por un par de segundos y sonrió. Naruto, a pesar de todo era increíble.

-¡Hey, que tal. Uzumaki Naruto ya está aquí!

Ino escuchó de lejos como todos empezaban a recibir al rubio y por lo que escuchó, Sasuke venía con él. Se suponía que lo haría, después de todo habían quedado todos de encontrarse ahí. Sintió por un momento la mirada de Sakura sobre si, Ino supuso lo inevitable, Naruto se dirigía hacía ella.

-Ino.

-Naruto…- la rubia le proporciono la mejor de las sonrisas -¿Qué te paso ayer?

-¡Ino, lo siento tanto! Es que…

-Esta bien, esta bien…- Palmeó un par de veces el rostro arrepentido del muchacho y sonrió aparentemente sin problema alguno –De todas formas me encontré con Sakura y los demás y continuamos divirtiéndonos.

-Entonces… ¿No estas enojada?

-Un poco, pero si me invitas algo de helado, todo queda sanado.

-¡Apenas salgamos de aquí dattebayo!

Naruto volvió a sonreír e Ino agradeció que nadie más los hubiera escuchado, observó como Kiba llamaba la atención del rubio y este comenzaba a pelear con el castaño.

Si, Ino se sentía algo triste, deprimida tal vez. Pero tal y como lo había dicho Naruto ella por dentro siempre llevaría una hermosa mariposa, que un día de estos volvería a aparecer. Observó a Sasuke beber un poco de te junto a Neji y Shikamaru. Y a pesar de que solo lo hizo un par de veces.

_Ino notó, la mirada pérdida de Sasuke sobre el rubio aquel, que un día atrás le hubiera robado su primera gran ilusión._

**FIN CAPITULO TRES**

_Me ha gustado mucho escrbir este capitulo, en realidad no se por que pero en particular cuando lo lei después de terminarlo me ha gustado, sin sonar presuntuosa a o algo parecido, pero es agradable quedar satisfecha cuando uno escribe algo con tanto esfuerzo._

_En fin… espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo y me dejen su opinión._

_Nesly._


End file.
